powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet: Cadis Etrama Gremory Vladius D Raizel
(WIP) ' 'Cadis Etrama Gremory Vladius D Raizel 'Cadis Etrama Gremory Vladius D Raizel, is a Dhampir, Homo Superior , Werepire , Mage , part Demon and part Angel hybrid, the son of Count Dracula and a mutant witch.' 'Motto:' '"Everything would someday come to an end"' 'Catchphrase:' '"Kneel" (sometimes, if he has been seriusly upset, it turn into "Bow")' 'Hobbies: Reading, Traveling, playing on instroments.' 'Likes: See new things, Tasting interesting new kinds of food, Reading fantasy books' Dislikes: To get bored, Being insulted, Meeting with gods from the kind who are greatly inferior then him, yet believe they are superior then him, French food (in his opinion it have no grace at all, full with fancy actions, taking to much time, and doesn't taste good at all). Themes: Death Note Theme Nigram Clavem Eiyuu Ou Gradus Vita Incantation Cometh The Hour Lucifers Dance Parte A Celestial Spirit King's Awakening Girei Slender man song Mikami Concertino Young master Faithful Si deus me relinquit Never meant to belong The Slightly Chipped Full Moon Lapis Philosophorum Trisha's Lullaby Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Tragic Decision Andare We Meet In Dreams Imagine Move Forth 'inspired by: Cadis Etrama D Raizel, Alucard, Sebastian Michaelis, Kuchiki Byakuya ' 'Etymology' 'The name' "'Cadis Etrama Gremory Vladius D Raizel", as most of you probobly noticed, is not exactly 'normal'. 'The name is based on the name of the charecter "Cadis Etrama D Raizel ", from the webtoom manwha "Noblesse ". The meaning of the name is as such:' 'Cadis = came from the word "Cadi"/"Kadi" in arabic, meaning "Judge".' 'Etrama = Means "Supreme", or "Ultimate".' 'D = Can refered as "The", while in the case of this charecter, also refered to as "Dracula", meaning the son of the devil, or "Dracul/Diablo/Devil/Demon".' 'Raizel = In ancient greece, yiddish , and other languges, "Raizel", meaning "Rose".' 'Gremory = The word "Gremory", refered to one of the Dukes of hell, even though this word is also sometimes used as a word for "Magic", and "Sorcery". ' 'Vladius = Came from the name "Vlad", which is the name of Count Dracula,"Vlad Tapes", or "Vlad the Impaler ".' 'As such, Cadis Etrama D Raizel mean "The absolute/Supreme Judgment Of The Rose", while Cadis Etrama Gremory Vladius D Raizel means "The Supreme/Absolute Judgment Of The Gremory/Magical Vladius, The Satanic Rose"' 'History' In the year 1994, The mutant witch Anna Brown meet, in very odd way, the vampire king known as Count Dracula, the no life king, a vampire so powerful who even suck the blood of the devil and become the great evil of that universe. as she fall in love with him, and married him, she got pregnent. later, before her child born, she find out about Dracula's real plans: Dracula tried to use her DNA and powers to creat a perfect being, a one who would be able to fight even god. when she understand Dracula only wished to use her, and then to dispose from her, she decide to try and make a deal with diferent entities. as a powerful witch, and a reality warper mutant, she was able to even reach entities who lived in other universes through the intire omniverse. yet, all of them laugh in her face, and refused to help. desparate, she stumbled upon Ankhseram, a being immposible to be describe and messured by any way, even by the omnipotent scale, and his friend, another Dracula from a diferent universe, who seems to be far superior in his power then her husbend. when she asked their help to kill her husbend, Ankhseram ''and Dracula decide instead to give some of their power to her and the kid, and then help her trick all the entities who let her down and make them all give her power for free. with those powers, she was able to kill her husbend, and rase her son, to him she called Raizel, the rose. yet, when Raizel was around the age of 6, all of the entities whom she made deals with understand that they have been fooled, and so came to her and declair their payment. as such, when she didn't had any other option, she agreed, and as such, every each one of them took the powers they gave her out of her body, and together riped out part of her soul, until her soul was no more. when they wanted to take the powers they gave to Raizel as well, they find out they just can't, as he protected by ''Ankhseram ''and Dracula, and as such he is out of their reach. being a weird and rendom person as he is, ''Ankhseram ''decided he and his friend, Dracula, should adopt Raizel, and be his godparants. Dracula, who didn't really wanted to argue with ''Ankhseram, just roll with that and agreed. since then, Raizel is considered as the one under the protection of Dracula and Ankhseram, and as the one of the only entitys in the entire omniverse who actually can say they have a constant connection with them. around the age of 20, he decided to go and explore the omniverse by himself. as such, he bought the "infinity ticket" for the omni-exprese, a train who making tures in all the omniverse, run by a mystyrious, nigh omnipotent primordial entety, who show people the omniverse for his living. 'powers and abilities:' ''Fallen Transcendent Godly-Satanic Superior Mythical WereMpir Physiology - ''Raizel species is unique, and he is the only entity in the entire omniverse who is like that. here are the capebilitys he posses, by the name of the species: ''Fallen ''- The word fallen in the name is meant for anti god. he posses the power of the primordial void, a true equivalent for an omnipotent deity. he posses every power an anti god on the highest level posses. he also posses as such omninescience. ''Transcendent '' - As Raizel posses powers granted to him by gods, archangels, and demons, he posses capabilitys on the highest level of demon and angel. ''Godly ''- Raizel posses Godly incarnation, on the highest, omnipotent level, as he has been granted in all the powers of an omnipotent, monotheistic deity who reign over an entire multiverse. he is omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient. ''Satanic '' - Raizel posses Satanic Incarnation on the highest level, giving him powers equivelent to an omnipotent deity, from the oposite, dark side. ''Superior '' - as he gain her genes, Raizel posses the traits of Transcendent Homo Superior from his mother. as scuh, he posses incradible reality warping powers. ''Mythical '' - Raizel posses endless amount of magical energy, and achive omnipotence through magic. he can do litteraly everything he desire using magic. ''WereMpir '' - As the son of Dracula and a human, Raizel posses the traits of a Transcendent Werepire, and yet also posses the powers of a Transcendent Dhampir. ''Suprime Protection'' - As someone who is protected by Ankhseram '''''and Suprime Meta Anti-God Dracula, Raizel is protected from anything possible in the entire omniverse. not even omnipotent beings can hope to land a scratch on him, if he does not desire in that. as such, he is being feared and hated by deitys throughout the entire omniverse, as he is a being who is immposible to control off, or defeat in any way. Weapon Arsenal ''- Raizel posses infinite and endless amount of weapons, which he can summon out of his mind at any given time he want, and he posses this ability on the meta level, possesing every possible an immposible weapon, rational and irational, and can summon everything as a weapon, even things who are not meant to be as such. Raiverse '''- Raizel have an entire multiverse inside of his mind, possesing absolute and full control over it. his weapon arsenal powers come from the fact that one of his inner worlds, a world called "the war-world", is a world where everything in the existance of this universe is a weapon, meant to be a weapon, and some of them transcend above logic and conseptual existance. the list of his worlds are as such: ''1. Hell - '' '' DOOM!.jpg Hell.jpg on_the_way_to_niflheim_by_j_humphries-d5w9ccp.jpg nifleheim.png ''Hell is a multiverse, who saparate into 4 different worlds: 'Tartarus ' - Tartarus is the great inferno and blaze, where the damn are burned alive for all eternity. from Tartarus, Raizel can summon legions of doom to serve him, and to marge the realm he is in with Tartarus, turning them into one. 'Nifleheim '- Nifleheim is the realm of eternal frost and torture, where the damn are frozen to all eternity in an unimaginable and indescribable frost. Raizel can marge Nifleheim and the world he is in, or summon parts from it to the dimension he corrently in. as such, he can summon hords of damn, and the frost of Nifleheim. 'Hades '- Hades is a dead land, full with soulless beings. this is a world of despair and lonliness, a place without hope. this is not haven, nor hell, yet this is not porgatory as well. this is just the underworld. He can summon people into Hades, and also merge the world he is in with Hades. 'War-World '- a special world, full with nothing but killing machins and everything who can be considered as a weapon, including things who can not be considered as weapon, though are there as a weapon, and can function as weapons. he can also summon people to the war world, and can merge the both world together. ''2. Heaven - '' Heaven is a peacful place, sunny, and nice, where people constantly haveing fun, under the suprime control of their almighty god, Cadis Etrama Gremory Vladius D Raizel. Raizel can take people who suffer into "Heaven", and heal them. He can also summon armys of angels from there to do his biddings, and to merge the dimension he is in with heaven. apart from that, Raizel posses around 1000 universes inside his mind, and he is the living embodiment of all of them. ''Tactical Genius ''- Raizel is a prodigy, and a genius, in every possbile aspect. his tactical capabilitys and planing are on an insane degree, which allow him to defeat enemys without even using any of his vast, omnipotent powers. ''Absolute Condition ''- through his special physiology, he posses absolute condition, in every aspect of it. ''Omnicompetence '' - Raizel can handel perfectly every situation, and be perfect in everything. ''Golden Rule ''- his great intellegence and wisdome, together with his vast wealth, he gain through the inheritance he gain after his father Dracula's death, he can be considered as a user of Golden Rule. 'Gallery:' '' '' '' ''' ' Category:Blog posts